


Empty Threats

by Sketchy_d00d



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_d00d/pseuds/Sketchy_d00d
Summary: Remus is tired and threatens the rest of the Marauders. Sirius knows that it's just an empty threat accompanied with the werewolf's tiredness.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Empty Threats

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lamia's Weekly Quotespirational Challenge/Competition in the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges in the Harry Potter forums section on ffn.
> 
> The quote is: "To anyone who contemplates even nearing me while I sleep: I will garrote you with your own viscera."
> 
> Enjoy this old fic I'm cross posting.

Remus sat on his four-poster reading a book. It was getting late and he could no longer stifle his yawns. Closing his book and putting it under his pillow he turned to his dorm mates. "I'm clocking out for the night, you three should consider doing the same."

"Alright." Sirius smirked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Sirius, I swear to Merlin that if you even think about disturbing my sleep I will strangle you with your own intestines." Remus turned his cold green eyes to Sirius' own grey orbs.

"You wouldn't." Sirius pouted playfully, his hands moving to rest on his lower abdomen.

"I would and you know that." Remus changed into his night-robes and sat at the foot of his own bed.

"But Moony-"

"I suggest dropping the subject, mate." James said, eyes gleaming with amusement, resting his hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Before you make him angry and he strangles us all." He sniggered as Remus rolled his eyes, James always had loved teasing him.

"Goodnight blokes." Remus pulled the curtains and burrowed his head in the pillow.

It wasn't long until the silence was broken by James' sniggering and Peter frantically trying to silence him again. "You're going to get us all killed!" Peter squeaked, trying to keep Sirius away from Remus' bed.

"Don't worry. Moony wouldn't hurt me." Sirius replied smugly.

Remus sighed, trying in vain to tune out the other Marauders. He shifted restlessly as the curtains twitched. "Sirius I swear-"

"He's going to kill us all! I told you not to wake him!" Peter wailed.

"Shut the bloody hell up Peter." Remus growled, opening the curtains to glare at Sirius who was standing right outside. "Go to bed, Sirius."

"Told you he wouldn't strangle him." James grinned.

Remus would have been amused had he not have been dog-tired. "Go to bed or I'll strangle all of you."

Peter made a strangled sound that amused Sirius greatly. "Why are you scared Pete? Moony couldnt hurt a fly."

"Sirius I'm warning you, go to bed."

"Alright." Sirius turned to Remus with a strange expression. A mixture between amusement and seriousness. "Move over."

"What?"

"You heard me. Move over."

"What for?" Remus narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"If you won't move over then I'll have to make you." Sirius said, completely aware of James watching from his own bed, a smug grin on his cheeky face. Remus made no move. "Fine, I'll have to make you." He climbed into Remus' bed, ignoring the sudden yelp of protest from the light-brown haired boy. Sirius wrapped an arm around Remus to keep him from falling off of the bed. "No sudden movements or we both fall." He nuzzled his nose agains Remus' chest.

"You're a bloody git." Remus muttered, blushing furiously.

"Am I your git?"

"Yes..." Remus sighed, a ghost of a smile snaking onto his face. "You're my git."

**Author's Note:**

> FFN: sketchy-d00d  
> Tumblr: sketchy-fic  
> Twitter: sketchy_writes


End file.
